


The Results Are In

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, POV Caitlin Snow, Pregnancy, Team Flash Couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Cisco checks in on his wife. Iris makes a purchase. Caitlin mourns an expensive present. And Barry needs to sit down.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Results Are In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/gifts).



> I know what I said about not posting until May. Oops.
> 
> For Mosylu as a thanks for all the established relationship kv fics she’s done that inspired this one.

Caitlin smacked the upside of her data processor with a groan. She's been feeling icky all day, she did not have time for this. "C'mon you seven thousand dollar green-friendly Tech Weekly number one must-have analytic pain in my ass." She picked the entire thing up off her desk and shook it like an empty bottle of ketchup. 

Cisco laughed behind her. "That's not going to get it to work if it's busted." 

"I know," Caitlin scowled. She put it back down and sighed, crossing her arms. "I can't run those tests Barry wants without it." 

Cisco slid an arm around her waist and kissed her hairline. She had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, resting against her lab coat. Cisco coaxed the elastic out and fingered through her loose ironed curls. Caitlin relaxed. 

"What about that one," he pointed at the other processor sitting dejectedly on the side counter beside her bio sink. 

"I wanted to use this one." 

"Aw," Cisco tickled his fingers under her blouse, brushing against her skin. "Because it was my anniversary present?" 

"Maybe," Caitlin pouted, then squirmed against his wandering fingers over her belly.

"Sweetheart, I'm trying to work." she fake scolded. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her lips, slinking his travelling hands away. Caitlin straightened her shirt and placed out her palm for Cisco to return her hair elastic. He did. 

"Why don't I take a look at it then."

Caitlin tied back up her hair. "Would you?" 

Cisco took malfunctioning tech, adjusting it under his arm. He pointed at Caitlin's old friend. 

"In the meantime hook up your old pal so Barry doesn't have an aneurysm, ‘kay?" 

Caitlin nodded reluctantly, plugging in the other one. She drummed her fingers against the sink as she waited. It had a weak battery and took nearly ten minutes to start humming after getting the sample in. It also wasn't synced to their codebooks with Gideon which meant data-entering by hand. Without anything to do she noticed the nausea from before again. She grimaced. 

"Hmm," Cisco said. "You think our kids are gonna be as stubborn as you?" 

Caitlin gasped, spinning around. "Me!? What about you?" 

"What  _ about _ me?" he repeated in a sing-song, totally playing, pulling up a chair and plopping the processor on his lap. He began taking it apart, inspecting the internal pieces as he raised a cheeky eyebrow at her. "I'm not the one who still keeps their lab up to code as if we're getting FEMA making an inspection here every three weeks." 

"It's a safety precaution—and they do come every three years, don't act like they don't." 

He snorted. "Yeah, and we hologram up, like, what, the entire building up the fourth floor so they don't see shit?" 

"I thought this was about our future kids why are we talking about Star Labs now?" 

Cisco laughed. "I don't know. I've been in a mood. You think we should transform one of the seventh-floor rooms as a daycare?" 

He glanced up from her processor to study her desk. She followed his gaze, wondering if he wanted the tiny screwdriver he left there a few hours ago. 

"Hey, babe, pass me the—" 

Caitlin picked up the screwdriver and a small breach formed in front of her hand. She tossed it. The breach disappeared then reopened over his lap. "And that’s why you’re my genius wife, thank you." 

She glanced back at her processor. It was only now heating up. Ugh. "You were saying?" 

Cisco continued on where he left off. "In a few years between the lot of us, we're going to have a lot of kiddos running around here. They need somewhere close but safe." 

Caitlin paused to look at him. "Cisco." 

His head was bent down over her crap gene machine, concentrated. "Yesssss?" 

"You know I'm not pregnant." 

"Not yet," he quipped. 

Caitlin's heart flipped upside down in her chest. The way he said that, that certain tone.

"Cisco," she said again. 

"Yes?" he replied with a smile in his voice. 

"Do you know something I don't?" 

"I may have woken up from my evil metahuman ass-kicking nap to a pretty interesting vibe." 

"What kind of interesting vibe?" 

"The kind of interesting vibe wherein we're in a bathroom in these very clothes while you take a pregnancy test." 

Something lurched in Caitlin's stomach. That sick, icky unsettling feeling coming again that had been looming around like a waiting shark. She went green. 

Cisco's smile wiped clean off his face. "Caitlin?"

"Cisco," Caitlin managed before she dry-heaved. 

  
  


He jumped out of his chair, the processor crashing to the floor as he breached her to the bathroom, Caitlin vomiting into the toilet bowl as he held up all the hair falling out of that pony. 

"Okay," he said shakily, flushing the mess away when they both felt it was over. He rubbed her back as he talked gently. "Is this a bad reaction to the news or is this confirmation that—" 

"Get me that test. Now." 

Cisco nodded, kissing her cheek and darting out into the hall. " _ Barry!  _ We need some assistance! And a pregnancy test like muy pronto!" 

Barry skidded forward. "A pregnancy test?" 

"A pregnancy test!" 

Iris jogged over, a curious frown on her face. "A pregnancy test?" 

"Yes, for god sake I need a damn pregnancy test!” Caitlin snapped. 

Barry jumped. "Okay okay! I'm on my way!" 

"Wait!" Iris yelped. She dug around in her purse and pulled out a small paper bag. "I have one." 

"You do?" 

"You  _ do?"  _

_ "You do?"  _ Barry gasped, a hand over his heart. 

Iris blushed, stammering a bit. "I, uh...Yeah. Thought I needed one too. But clearly we'll get Dad to babysit Nora and find out later or use another bathroom or something. This is Cisco and Caitlin's moment and we will not take that away from them, right Barry?" 

  
  


Cisco and Barry stared at each other. 

"We're going to need more diapers," he replied dumbly. 

Caitlin groaned, burying her head in her hands. Deep down she had the feeling they were never going to be able to afford another seven thousand dollar state-of-the-art processor for her lab again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ya idk either it just happened. Iris totes having twins good luck with that—5 months later Sue is pregnant too because it’s just gotta be complicated.  
> Cecile: stop looking at me my baby days are ovER


End file.
